


Old Habits Die Hard

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, Padawan Obi-Wan, Plush Kitten, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Qui-Gon makes an interesting but not entirely unexpected discovery about his Padawan. Set not long before Phantom Menace.Gift-fic.





	Old Habits Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightshadeclifford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadeclifford/gifts).



Obi-Wan Kenobi followed his master back to their apartment with a grumpy and somewhat desperate expression on his face. They'd just been sent away from the meeting of the Jedi Council where Yoda refused to let Obi-Wan take the Jedi Trials to finally become a Jedi knight.

Obi knew that it wasn't without precedent to be a Padawan at almost 25, and there was nothing wrong or shameful about it, and he really liked being with Qui-Gon, but he honestly felt that he was ready for the Trials, and Qui-Gon supported him in his decision to take them. However, the Council thought it otherwise, and they refused his request to take the Trials. Qui-Gon clearly didn't agree, but he couldn't convince Yoda to change his mind.

So now he was on his way back to the quarters he shared with Obi, with a very disappointed Padawan on his tail.

"You should take a hot bath, it'll help" Qui-Gon suggested when they stepped into the common room, kicking off their shoes immediately.

Obi nodded and went to act on the idea, but he turned back in the door of the bathroom.

"Um, master... could you give me a shirt or something? My every pyjama is in the laundry" he murmured, not quite willing to look into Qui-Gon's empathic eyes.

Qui-Gon knew for a fact that it wasn't true, but he gave one of his sleeping T-shirts to his Padawan without protest; if Obi needed it to feel better, he'd gladly give his clothes to him. Obi took the T-shirt with a slight blush and a mumbled 'thanks' then disappeared in the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a long, hot bath.

When he came out of the bathroom, already in Qui-Gon's too long T-shirt (it ended somewhere at his knees), he found his master in the small kitchen, making a cup of tea for both of them.

"Would you like something to eat, too?" his master asked, obviously a bit worried, but Obi just shook his head; the Council's refusal killed all of his otherwise ravenous appetite.

"I'm okay, thanks... Good night, master" he muttered, then after giving the empty cup back to Qui-Gon, he disappeared in his room.

It was barely nine o'clock, so Obi knew he wouldn't be able to sleep yet, but he wanted to be alone for a while. He needed some time to calm down and think things over, so after he was sure Qui-Gon wouldn't follow him, he snuggled into his bed, curling up under the soft, warm blanket and fishing up an old, bit ragged plush toy from under his pillow.

"Hi, Softy..." he whispered, hugging the plush kitten to his chest; its warm softness comforted him.

An hour later he was already half asleep, perhaps that's why he didn't notice his master stalking into his room.

"I didn't know you still have him" Qui-Gon said, and Obi heard the amusement clearly in his soft voice. "He's one loyal kitten, isn't he?"

"Yeah" Obi mumbled, curling up so his master had enough space to sit on his bed. "Almost as loyal as you."

For a split second, Obi felt a bit ashamed that Qui-Gon caught him cuddling a plush kitten, but then he remembered that Qui-Gon was not your ordinary strict Jedi master but one of the most easygoing Jedi who ever existed in the Order. He'd have never freaked out because of a plush toy.

"Please be honest, Obi. Are you okay?"

Obi just shrugged, stroking Softy's head absentmindedly.

"I'll be, with some time... It just... hurts a bit, I suppose. I feel ready for the Trials. You think I'm ready. Then what the hell is their problem?"

Qui-Gon just shook his head.

"I honestly don't know but... To tell the truth, somewhere deep down I'm glad that you'll stay with me a bit more" he smiled at his curled up Padawan, and Obi smiled back, with a beautiful, genuine smile of his.

"I'm glad, too" he answered; and perhaps that was the Council's problem, but right now Obi didn't care about it at all.

If remaining a Padawan for a few more years meant he could be with Qui-Gon, then maybe it was absolutely worth it.

**The End**


End file.
